The Truth Is Never Pretty
by JustMikeG22
Summary: After a confrontation, Revy discovers a dark secret about her partner. Later that day, Revy forces Rock to tell her the truth. And she soon discovers...the truth is never pretty! Revy/Rock romance. Implied sex. One-shot.


**A/N: Hello, fans! It's been quite a while since I submitted something so here's a little something for you. I expect to be a bit rusty since it's been a while so negative reviews are also helpful. Enjoy!**

Rock and Revy were running their daily errands for Dutch. Rock was driving while Revy was in the passenger seat with her long, beautiful, slender legs plopped up on the dashboard while lighting a cigarette with her eyes closed.

It took all Rock had to keep his eyes on the road and off of Revy's legs while he was driving. Their next stop was at Rowan's club.

Once they were there, They stepped out of their GTO and headed inside to do their business with Rowan. On the other side of the street, a man was watching them from an alley, particularly, he was watching Rock.

He noticed the GTO approaching as he was walking by, but another glance into the car made him stop and hide as he observed the GTO's occupants step out, especially the male occupant, the man he recognized immediately; the man that he could never forget; the man that had taken his only family from him…Rokuro Okajima! _'After all this time, that fucking bastard will finally pay for taking her away from me!' _He heard about the bitch Rock was with so he waited until he could get Rock alone, which was rare, as far as he knew.

Revy and Rock walked out of the club. Revy was as angry as ever and Rock was blushing wildly. Same as always when it came to Rowan.

Before they went anywhere else, Revy ordered Rock to go across the street to get some food from the food stand. Rock reluctantly nodded and walked to the food stand to get them both a couple of snacks, unaware he was being watched.

Revy watched Rock grab the food and she dropped her lighter as she slid it out of her pocket to light a cigarette.

She bent down to pick it up and when she did, she looked over to where Rock was just seconds earlier, only to find the food he'd grabbed for them had landed on the concrete and he was nowhere to be found. Rock had vanished!

"Fuck!" Revy said.

Now at full alert Revy pulled out her cutlass and ran across the street. She stopped at the exact spot Rock was at and looked to the left and then right, wondering which way he would've gone.

She heard some wrestling down the alleyway and cautiously poked her head around the corner into the alleyway, seeing Rock and some guy who, like Rock, didn't belong there, fighting.

She was about to help Rock but stopped when she heard Rock's strained voice address his attacker as if he knew him, "H-hey, Yen! How's it g-g-going?"

Rock was in a headlock had elbowed Yen in the ribs, releasing him and then tackled him to the ground where the two struggled for dominance over the other and Yen yelled out over the tussle, "FUCK YOU, OKAJIMA! YOU KILLED MY SISTER!"

Revy froze when she heard that and only made her become more curious about her partner and began to wonder if her image of Rock from the beginning was right or if there was more to him than she originally thought.

She listened in with hope of getting more information about Rock's past.

Rock was not much of a fighter but did manage to put Yen in an armbar while on the ground and Rock said angrily, "I TOLD YOU, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! YOU DON'T THINK I DON'T THINK ABOUT HER EVERY SINGLE DAY? I DO! I WISH I COULD TAKE IT ALL BACK BUT I CAN'T!"

Revy was overly curious at this point as she listened in, _'What the fuck did you do, Rock?'_

She finally decided to step in and put the barrel of her cutlass to Yen's head while he was still in the armbar and said in a venomous voice, "I'm going to do something for you that I don't do for any other motherfucker in this city. I'm going to let you live, but don't fucking push it or think I'm weak because that would be a bad fucking mistake for you, faggot. Now get the fuck out of here before I change my fucking mind."

She took the cutlass away from Yen's head and turned to Rock and said, "Let him go, Dumbass. He's got a fucking plane to catch…"

She looked back at Yen and smirked and said, "…don't ya?" Rock released his arm and stood up with Yen doing the same and both dusting themselves off.

Yen looked to Revy and sighed and began to walk away. He stopped and turned back and said snidely, "You deserve to die, Okajima! You deserve it for killing my sister and all those people, you fucking bastard! I hope you fucking burn in hell!"

After that Yen turned and walked away never to be seen again. Though, as Yen walked away, Revy looked at Rock, who had a look on his face that told her they would be having a serious talk later.

They silently walked back to the car as some things stuck in Revy's mind, _'"All those people?" What the fuck was that guy talking about? What the fuck is Rock hiding? Was my first impression of him fucking wrong? What the fuck is going on here? We really have to talk when we get back! That asshole better have some fucking answers for me or so help me God, I'm going to shove my cutlass up his ass and give him a fucking iron-leaded enema!'_

Rock, on the other hand, was preoccupied with his own thoughts, _'Great! Fucking great! Why the fuck did fucking Yen have to show up in Roanapur of all places? Now I know Revy is going to want some answers, but I don't know if I'll be able to answer her. It's just too fucking painful to relive all that again! I can't! What the fuck am I supposed to say, tell her I really am a killer? She'll give me a fucking iron-leaded enema!'_

His eyes began to tear up as he became lost in his thoughts until a shake on the arm from his partner snapped him out of it and he heard Revy ask, "You okay, partner? You were out of it there for a fucking minute."

Rock looked over to her and smiled warmly as he said, "I'm okay. Thank you, Revy. Let's finish up these errands and go home."

Soon enough, they were finished for the day and headed back to the office, which they found empty with Dutch and Benny doing repairs on the Lagoon.

Revy realized this was the perfect time to ask Rock what the hell was going on with that guy from earlier.

She looked at Rock, who still looked upset, and said softly, "Rock, we have to talk about what the fuck happened earlier. And you know what's going to happen if you don't answer me honestly, don't you?"

She could see the tears in his eyes as he nodded slowly. Rock sat on the couch as Revy went to get some booze for this conversation, which she knew they were going to need, if Rock's mood was any indication.

She grabbed a big bottle of Bacardi and sat down next to Rock. She opened the bottle and took a swig and then handed it to Rock, who started chugging the whole fucking bottle! Revy immediately ripped the bottle from his mouth, spilling some on him and said angrily, "QUIT TAKING ALL THE FUCKIN' BOOZE, DUMBASS! I FUCKING WANT SOME TOO, YOU KNOW!"

Rock mumbled a "sorry" as he softly wiped off the liquid from his face and chin. Revy took another swig and said softly without looking at Rock, "Now tell me. Who the fuck was that guy? What was all that shit he was spouting about you _'killing her and all those people?'_ What the fuck was he talking about, Rock? Did you really kill somebody or something?"

Her voice was rising in intensity as the questions kept coming and Rock knew she wasn't going to like his answers to those questions, especially the one she asked next, "Are you a fucking killer, Rock?"

Deciding to deflect the question, Rock began to tell her everything, "That guy was the brother of a girlfriend I had when I was younger. His name is Yen and he had every good reason to attack me the way he did, even kill me because…he's right…I killed his sister."

Revy was surprised to hear this but listened anyway as Rock told her his dark secret, "It wasn't that long after I turned seventeen that we, and a couple of our friends decided to go out and celebrate after our high school graduation. It was the summer and my parents didn't really care anyway so we took a little road trip. It was quite a ways away from home and we wanted to enjoy it."

Revy took a swig as Rock continued, "For two days, we partied. It was fantastic. Then we had to head home early. I'm still not sure why one of my friends needed to go back home early. I never got the chance to ask why. He was already out by the time it was my turn to drive. The two nights of non-stop partying took a lot out of all of us, so since I was able to stay up longer than the others I had to drive us back home. I drove all night and most of the next day to get us home."

Revy lit a couple of smokes and handed one to Rock, who unconsciously took it between his fingers and puffed on it a couple of times before continuing, "The problem with that was, I hadn't gotten any sleep since the day before, so naturally, I was exhausted. I knew I should've stopped to rest a bit, but we had to get back home. So, ignoring my better judgment, I kept driving…"

Revy saw Rock's face contort into despair as he continued and even noticed tears forming in his eyes as he sighed and continued with the hardest part of his story, "…and that was a mistake I would live to regret for the rest of my life."

Revy turned away from Rock and looked down to the floor in regret. He was confessing his darkest secret to her and she hadn't told him anything about her rotten past. At that realization, Revy hated herself but continued listening anyway.

Rock, on the other hand, was worried about how Revy would see him after this story was over, but, with a crack in his voice, he continued anyway, "We were forty-five miles away from home when…when I…I fell asleep at the wheel. I lost control…and…and I flipped the car eight times."

Revy just looked down to the floor as Rock continued, "I didn't actually realize how bad it was until I woke up in the hospital a few days later to see two cops waiting for me."

He took a drag of his cigarette as he continued and Revy took a swig from the bottle of rum, "They told me that my friends were all killed instantly, but it was worse than that. Apparently, all the debris from the car I wrecked flew all over the road. As a result, the people in the other cars tried to avoid it all and some of them lost control, which caused a massive pile-up."

Rock put the cigarette out in the ashtray as Revy handed him the bottle and he took a swig. He handed it back to her and continued his story with a teary eyes and a sigh, "Twenty-four cars totaled…forty-eight people dead…and only one survivor."

Revy, without looking at Rock, softly said only one word, "You." He nodded slowly and acknowledged, "Yes…me. After I got out of the hospital, nothing was ever the same again. Everyone in my neighborhood looked at me with disgust. They looked at me as if I wasn't even human anymore…(sob)…like…(sob)…like I was…like I was…" Revy finished his sentence for him, "…a monster."

Rock, so deep in his pain, finally broke down and started to weep next to Revy, who was now having a hard time keeping herself together while Rock's pain threatened to consume them both.

She couldn't believe this! Rock, who she thought was an uncorrupted dumbass who didn't know anything about this world, was just as corrupted as the rest of them.

After a moment's hesitation, Revy wrapped her arms around Rock as he sobbed on her shoulder, her own eyes filling with tears.

At that moment, Revy finally understood Rock. The two of them were the same. Both outcasts from that other world and both lived a life of apathy.

When Rock finally calmed down, he lifted his head and stared into Revy's eyes and hers into his. Taking her completely by surprise, Rock leaned in and kissed her.

His tongue slipped into her mouth and she unconsciously moaned as she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss full force.

After a hot and heavy make-out session, they started to undress each other. They lay naked in bed passing a cigarette back and forth after the hot sex.

Revy knew there was more to this and so did Rock. She also knew that fair was fair and since she made him tell her about his dark past, she figured she should tell him about hers. She just hoped he didn't leave after hearing what she was about to tell him.

She put the cigarette out in the ashtray and turned to face Rock, who was lost in his own thoughts. She snapped him out of his thoughts when she said his name, "Rock?"

He snapped out of his trance and looked at her and replied, "Yeah?"

Revy took a deep breath and said, "Since you told me about your fucked up past, I figured it was only fair I tell you mine. You still want to know, don't ya?"

Rock nodded. He always wanted to know his fiery tempered partner, especially her past. He knew she didn't want to tell him and he understood why.

Now he was going to finally get to know her. Revy said, "I hope you can stomach this shit because, believe me, it ain't gonna be a fuckin' fairy-tale."

She told him everything and he did something she didn't think he would do…

…he stayed.

_fin_


End file.
